Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center
by ADdude
Summary: While the world seems to be going crazy Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Maika decide to do a podcast about Touma Kamijou and the girls that seem to attract to himself. A Drabble spin off from Twist of Fate.
1. Chapter 1:From the Hospital

**Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center**

**Summary: While the world seems to be going crazy Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Maika decide to do a podcast about Touma Kamijou and the girls that seem to attract to himself. A Drabble spin off from Twist of Fate.**

**The previous episodes of the podcast are in Twist of Fate**

* * *

Chapter 1: From the Hospital

Various screens across Academy City started to flash the new update of the podcast.

The new title of the show starts to flash just before the smiling face of Aogami sitting next to Tsuchimikado who was in a hospital bed.

"Hey, welcome back." Aogami smiled. "Welcome to Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center."

"A name I'm not a hundred percent sure with." Tsuchimikado tugged on his hospital gown.

"You will have to forgive him." Aogami explained to his audience. "You probably know about that whole weird Level Upper incident that took out most of the espers in the city and it seems like Tsuchimikado was one of the unfortunate to get hit hard by it."

"I still can't believe you missed it." The spy glared through his sun glasses.

"I'm a heavy sleeper. I hope you are all feeling better than him. Anyway I'm scrubbing all the computers after what happened just to be safe. We might have to take down some of the old episodes to make sure. "

"There is still some new news about Kamijou. I've been talking to the staff hospital and they have been telling me that Kamijou was dragged in again."

"Again?" Maika let out an annoyed sighed from behind the camera.

"Please tell me the girls were the ones to beat him up this time." Aogami held a tight fist.

"Not a clue. I asked the doctors and they said something happened to him but they didn't know what. He lost a fair bit of blood, with plenty of bruises and cuts. They didn't mention much else just though they are keeping an eye on him because he might have damaged his nerves."

"Wait, should a doctor be telling you this?"

"I'm a friend of his and I worry."

"Sure."

"Anyway, I managed to get the names of the girls. There are some familiar names like always but there are some girls I wasn't expecting. The girl that goes by Ureapaddy has been seen following him around him there is this girl named Shutaura who seems to have a habit of wearing skin tight cat suit?"

"Cat suit?" Aogami caught those words.

"And then there is the girl Nunotaba who seems to have a whole gothic lolita thing going for her."

Excitedly Aogami jumped up, "Did you get pictures?"

"Uh no." Tsuchimikado was a spy and a damn good one but he wouldn't provide pictures. He was willing to stab someone in back but for a reason if he flashed a picture of Ureapaddy then that could spell out trouble and the same for Nunotaba. As for Shutaura he was certain that it would spell out trouble from the Board of Directors to flash a picture of the leader of the Black Crow Unit.

"Damn you Kamijou!" Aogami screamed out. "You getting Gothic lolita and girls in cat suits. You with all these girls who look like super models!"

That was when Tsuchimikado received a text on his phone. He quickly read it over. "Huh, Nee-chin?" His sun glasses fell down his nose just a little bit. "Crap!"

Tsuchimikado bolted out of his bed and out of the room.

Maika ran after him. "The doctor said stay in bed and get better!"

Aogami was left in the room alone staring at the camera. "Well, I guess that is it for the show today. Well, we might change the name so feel free to send suggestions for new names. If you guys want to know more about any of the girls after Kamijou send in the request. Or if your curious or anything feel free to send it in. So bye for now." Aogami smiled as he waved at the camera and the screen went black.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hiya. So I'm doing the podcast side story to help show whats happening in the background and answer questions about the harems and what not. I got the title from a guest of the story. So send questions and whatever for Aogami and Tsuchimikado to answer and what not while the main story continues on. If anyone wants to beta these drabbles let me know. and you can leave questions in the reviews or leave me a opm**


	2. Chapter 2: Saint and Sinners

**Kami-Chan Disease Def-Con Center**

**Summary: While the world seems to be going crazy Aogami, Tsuchimikado and Maika decide to do a podcast about Touma Kamijou and the girls that seem to attract to himself. A Drabble spin off from Twist of Fate.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Saint and Sinners

"Welcome to a show that needs a cool Acronym." Aogami greeted the viewers of his podcast from a small sound stage desk.

"Things have been getting crazy around Kamijou." Tsuchimikado said besides his partner.

"Last time we talked he was in the hospital and today he was let out." Aogami said with a smile.

"And today he's been readmitted for whole new set of reason. It's not like something went wrong, he was perfectly healthy and then got himself into some trouble."

"That's got of be some sort of record."

Tsuchimikado pushed up his glasses, "I think he already has one for hospital stays."

"I'm sure he will be fine, he always is." Aogami told him. "Do you know what happened?"

Tsuchimikado froze at the question, "Ah, n-no." He cleared his throat. "I think we have some news."

"We have a brand new sponsor or at least our first sponsor. Green Mart for all your shopping needs, food and magazines and other things. I hear the shop lets you read the magazines they have there but it would be great if you bought something."

The Green Mart logo flashed on the screen.

"Buy things." Tsuchimikado smiles at the screen as the image vanished. "Several locations all around Academy City."

"Now onto questions!" Aogami said excited waving his arms around. "We got questions."

"Now my lovely little sister will read them off and we will answer." Tsuchimikado said happily," Maika are you ready?"

"I am, Onii-chan." Maika's voice came from behind the camera. " First question comes from zorro99. With all these new addtions, how many are currently after Touma? I've lost count."

Aogami sighed, "I've lost it too. I wouldn't be surprised if it was in the thousands."

Tsuchimikado said looking through some notes. "I usually have better number but a few unexpected girls showed up. Then there is something I've been hearing about somethings. I might have a more solid number next time."

"The next question comes from Random User. They ask Do you plan to show the girls reactions to the podcast when their brought up? I think it would be pretty funny. "

"I don't think so." Tsuchimikado told them. "We might have an interview in the future but I-I don't think anyone would care about that."

"SleepinEdwin asked So is Saten in the running? Uiharo too?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not sure who they are?" Aogami admitted.

"I think they're some friends of Misaka." Maika spoke up. "I think I've met them in passing but never had a chance to really talk to them. Is Kamijou-onii-chan wooing them too?"

"I will look into that too." Tsuchimikado promised.

Suddenly the door broke open and Maika turned the camera to a woman that kicked down. She was tall beautiful woman with a rather reveling outfit, she also had bandages wrapped around her. She was better known and Kaori Kanzaki.

She growled with anger at the blonde young man, "Tsuchimikado, where did you get that picture? More importantly give it back."

"Nee-" Tsuchimikado started out trying to back away from the clearly enraged woman.

He didn't get far as Kanzaki pounced on him pushing to the floor and started to toss him about a little.

Aogami took out his phone and started to take pictures of the woman. The next thing he knew she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down.

Maika quickly jumped onto the back of the saint, "Let them go!"

The screened faded to black with the image of the saint beating up the hosts as a maid jumped on her back trying to stop her.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Most questions will be answered by most of the some questions I will answer here. Agent Nine asked how many chapter there will be and to answer I don't know. I decided to write this up while my beta finishes the last chapter. This podcast takes place after chapter 30 and maybe a little after 31.**

**Anyway send questions to the two guys to answer also review are good too.**


End file.
